How Overhearing Can Be A Bad Thing For Many People
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: What would happen if Finn had overheard Quinn and Terri talking in 'Vitamin D?


**Title: How Overheaing Can Be A Bad Thing For Many People  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What if Finn had overheard Quinn and Terri's conversation in Vitamin D?  
********Spoilers: 1x06  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**So this came to me when I thought about what would have happened if Finn had heard Quinn offering the baby to Terri. And then the fic got a bit OOC...I think. **

**--**

Finn couldn't believe his ears. There was a mistake. He certainly had not heard right. Quinn was giving the baby away? To Mrs Schuester? And she wasn't going to tell him? No, there was no way!

He ducked his head around the corner again and saw Quinn still talking to Terri. He heard money being mentioned and then Terri walked off. Finn thought he probably should confront his girlfriend and demand to know why his baby was being given away without his knowledge, but then he remembered that he would be caught eavesdropping.

And he wasn't going to go and talk to Mr Shue about it, because he probably didn't know about the baby exchange either. So that just left Puck and Rachel to go to. Puck would just laugh and tell him he's crazy. So he went to find Rachel.

--

Rachel smiled at the picture of her dads and shut her locker door, only to come face-to-face with Finn. 'Oh hey Finn. Did you want something?' She noticed that he looked a little upset. 'Has something happened?' Finn dropped his gaze from Rachel as he turned to walk. Rachel started walking at his side, waiting for Finn to open up. 'Quinn is giving our baby to Mrs Schuester. Without telling me.'

Finn's eyes glazed over as he looked down at Rachel. 'What are you going to do about it?' She knew better then to ask him how he knew, eavesdropping was probably the answer. Or accidently overhearing. 'I don't know. I don't want to confront her about it in case I heard wrong, but I don't want to just wait until my baby ends up being Mr Shue's.'

'But isn't Mrs Schuester pregnant?' Finn stopped walking, his face filled with realisation. 'Maybe she isn't. And maybe Mr Shue doesn't know. But then why would Quinn give her our baby? Maybe it's too hard for her. It does make sense. But…why didn't she just talk to me about it?' Rachel patted Finn's arm. 'I'm sure she was going to talk to you, or maybe she was lying to Mrs Shue to make her feel better. You should just talk to her about it.'

Finn nodded, a smile creeping onto his face. 'Thanks Rachel. You're such a great friend!' Rachel smiled forcefully. It still hurt every time he said that. She knew that he liked her and she liked him, Quinn's baby was the only thing standing in their way. 'Anytime Finn.' She turned to walk away when Finn grabbed her wrist. 'Can you come with me?' She turned back to him. 'Come where?' 'To talk to Quinn. I want you there, for support and stuff.'

She glared at him suspiciously. 'What will I do? She hates me and will make up some story about how you are cheating on her or something. Do you really want that?' Finn nodded. 'It's a risk I'm willing to take. Look, you can just stand at the back or something; I just need to know that you are there. You give me strength for some reason.' _Because I trust you, care for you and show you compassion. Are you blind? _'Fine. Are you going now?' Finn nodded again and released Rachel's wrist.

The pair walked silently down the halls, Finn was deep in thought and Rachel was feeling strangely comfortable. It just seemed so easy to walk down the hall with Finn. The silence wasn't awkward either. She had walked down the halls with Kurt once and an awkward silence had caused them to walk their separate ways. But that never happened with Finn. They just fit.

Finn suddenly stopped walking and turned to the door on his left. 'Is she in there?' Finn nodded, lifting up his phone. Rachel took it and looked at the message. _I'm in rm 22. Wht u need 2 talk bout? _Finn pushed open the door and Rachel followed him silently. This was Rachel's English room. She'd recognise it anywhere. She looked to her right and smiled at the black mark on the floor. She was there the day that one of the football players burnt a hole in his shirt with his lighter and then proceeded to roll on the floor, hence the black mark.

'Why is she here?' Rachel looked up from the floor and saw Quinn leaning against one of the desks. Finn was still standing next to herself. 'I want her here. She already knows what I'm going to talk to you about.' Quinn glared at Rachel. 'Whatever. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?' Finn glanced at Rachel quickly before looking at the floor. 'I overheard you and Mrs Schuester talking.' Rachel saw the colour drain from Quinn's face. 'What did you hear?' Finn opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang.

Rachel was still holding it and she almost dropped it. 'Answer it.' Rachel looked at the screen before answering. 'Hello?' 'Rachel? Why are you answering Finn's phone?' Rachel smiled. 'Hey Kurt. Why are you ringing Finn's phone?' 'Well he was supposed to come to football training. Coach isn't happy.' Rachel looked up at Finn. 'You're supposed to be at training.' 'Yeah I know. Tell Kurt to tell Coach that I'm at the nurse's office.' 'Did you hear that Kurt?' 'Yep, Finn is at the nurse's office. Got it. I have to go. I'll see you later Rachel.' 'Bye Kurt.' Rachel shut the phone.

'I heard you telling Mrs Shue that you decided to give her our baby. And something about money too.' Rachel handed back the phone and Quinn looked between the two. 'You told her this?' Finn looked at Rachel, his eyes filled with many emotions. Rachel recognised anger, sadness, fear and doubt. 'Yes, I had to tell someone and I wasn't about to go to Puck or Mr Shue.' 'Why didn't you come to me first?' Quinn sounded exasperated.

'Because you would accuse me of either lying or eavesdropping.' Finn shut his eyes. 'Why are you giving Mrs Shue our baby? Without even telling me? I'm the father, I deserve to know!' The tone of Finn's voice and the look on his face showed that he was getting angrier by the second. Rachel took a step away from Finn. His eyes shot open and he looked over at her. 'You're not leaving are you?' Rachel shook his head quickly and Finn relaxed a little. Quinn still hadn't answered Finn's question. She looked scared.

'Finn, about that. You see…I was at that party, you remember? The one at James' place? Yeah well you had to leave early and Puck thought it would be a great idea to get me drunk. And then…well I'm sure you know the rest. You're not the father Finn.' Rachel's mouth dropped open at its own accord and Finn was staring intently at the floor. 'You neglected to tell me this before? You didn't tell me about this until now?' Quinn nodded sadly, her eyes filling with tears. 'That's it. I'm leaving!' Finn stormed over to the door. 'Finn wait!' Finn spun to look at Quinn. 'What?' 'I'm sorry.' 'You're sorry?! You lied to me! You had sex with Puck! You betrayed me! Sorry doesn't quite cut it here!' Finn motioned to Rachel to follow as he turned back to the door. Rachel looked over at Quinn who had just broken into tears. She glanced back at Finn.

She had done many stupid things in her life. But this was definitely the top. She followed Finn, leaving Quinn crying and alone on the floor. She definitely regretted it afterwards. The door closed behind her and Finn turned to face her. 'I always knew, deep down, that it couldn't be mine. But I refused to believe it. Now look what's happened!' Rachel leant back against the door. 'You were a bit harsh in there. She really was sorry. And she was drunk, so she didn't do it purposely. Can't you just listen to her?'

Finn's eyes widened for a second. 'You're standing up for her? You hate her!' 'I do not! She hates me. I think she's really cool. But nobody deserves that Finn, cool or not. Get back in there and fix this mess!' Rachel pushed off the door and started walking towards her History class. 'Rachel!' She spun and saw Finn with his hand on the door handle. 'Thank you. What would I do without you?' Rachel smiled, genuinely this time and headed off to her History class.

--

The news was all over Glee club by lunchtime. The baby was Puck's and Finn was still standing by Quinn and helping to raise the baby. Puck wasn't loved. Rachel confronted him while the group waited for Mr Shue. 'What do you want?' 'Did you know?' Puck glanced around for a second before motioning for Rachel to come closer. He leant down to whisper in her ear. 'Yes. But I was sworn to secrecy.' Puck pulled away and sighed.

'Did you want her to keep it?' Puck nodded. 'I was going to help her care for it and all but she didn't want a bar or it.' Rachel smiled sadly. 'Finn will take really good care of it.' 'I know. I trust him.' Puck smiled slightly before turning away from Rachel. She turned to look at the door and saw Finn and Quinn walk in. The whole room went silent. She watched Finn whisper something to Quinn before walking straight towards her and Puck.

He stopped in front of her. 'I'm going to stay with her and help her care for the baby.' Rachel nodded. 'I'm really glad you told me to go back in there and talk to her. We talked it through and it's all okay now. So thanks again. You're becoming one of my best friends.' Rachel smiled. He patted her on the arm before walking away.

Best friend. That was as close as she was going to get. Her love was unrequited. There was no way he would be with her now. She was going to have to move on. She looked over at Finn and he smiled at her. _He doesn't love you. Just let it go._ She took a deep breath and sighed. Maybe one day.

--

**That was kind of a sad ending wasn't it? That wasn't planned. Oh well. How was it though? Any good? It's ok to flame me, I'll just hunt you down and kill you though! :)**


End file.
